Mortal Kombat:A Soldier's Reckoning(3)
by JonAuthor
Summary: Nathan fights in the great battle for Earthrealm, when it seems Outworld has the upper hand something happens to Nathan, and this will forever change who or what he is. Reviews are appreciated! Previous story:"Mortal Kombat:Princess and The Soldier(2)" Next (actual) story:"Mortal Kombat:The Grey Wolf"


**Chapter 1-** Mileena walks through the halls, with me following. "I envy you soldiers, you get all the fun." She said,"Mileena, soldiers have a duty to fulfill,"I said slightly frustrated,"I don't consider fighting this battle fun, it's something I have to do." She turns around to face me saying,"Oh don't be so noble, there's a part of you that likes the bloodshed, the adrenaline, the sensation you get after slaying your opponent." She has a point I just can't admit it,"I wouldn't expect you to understand," I said walking past her toward the fortress gates,"I have a battle to fight." Mileena giggles lightly responding,"Then I will see you on the battlefield, dearest Nathan." I was frustrated, didn't even acknowledge that I had been clenching my fists when I got in formation. There must've been over eight-hundred tarkatans, nearly fifty giants, and four dragons. Our army seemed invincible with Reptile, Goro, Sheeva, Kintaro, Kano, Mileena, Baraka, and even Motaro, all of them participating in our assault. What does Earthrealm have that calls for such stakes to be raised?

 **Chapter 2-** So many Earthrealm soldiers, not enough, we're able to slit their throats and decapitate them before they can reload a gun. I snap a soldier's neck as he helplessly falls to the ground, I kick another's stomach, he falls on his back and I stab my katana through his head. Reptile seems to be having his share of fun, he chases after each one pushing them in pools of acid, leaving one in agony as he melts. An enraged soldier charges me with a knife raised, I vault over him, slicing his head off with my katana. I see two men dressed in black in blue, staring at us from a building rooftop,"Reptile!"I shout and he turns toward me,"Those men seek an audience!" I said, pointing to the roof,"Don't disappoint them." Reptile jumps on the building wall and begins chasing after the two. Running past a bridge, I stop to see Mileena rip a soldier's head off with her sais, a squadron of soldiers start coming from behind me and I run to Mileena pulling her behind a car. Mileena wipes blood off her hands ,"Having fun I see." she said, I was covered in blood from killing all those soldiers."Met a group of guys,"I say while catching my breath,"not too friendly, you?"Mileena gives a soft sigh"I met a nice man,"she says sarcastically,"he told me he had two kids and a wife." Couldn't help but smile underneath my mask, these humans were getting slaughtered. The squadron that had been chasing me was attempting to kill a giant, the giant stomped a few of them into a bloody puddle while Tarkatan soldiers lunged at the distracted from behind. Motaro is on another bridge, across from the one me and Mileena were on, he's fighting a group of soldiers and a man wearing sunglasses. "Motaro is outnumbered," I say to Mileena,"stay behind this car and do not fight unless necessary." I run across the road toward Motaro, he managed to kill the soldiers, but now he was fighting a blonde woman and Johnny(according to his tattoo). I kick the blonde on her side and she gets knocked against the bridge's railings,"I'll take her down,"I say to Motaro,"you get Johnny!" The blonde woman gets up and I run toward her, katanas raised. She shoots a ball of pink energy and I fly onto a car, dropping my katanas. The blonde walks toward me and says,"Get up soldier, not through with you just yet." Trying to regain my balance, I get off the car, taking out my knives. I slash at the woman repeatedly, she screams when she's cut across her thigh, but she dodges the other swings and drop kicks me in the stomach. I quickly elbow her left cheek, knocking her off balance. I sheathe my knives, picking up my katanas to deliver the final strike. I hear a loud bang and turn toward the bridge to see Raiden and Motaro fall through,"Motaro!" I run to the edge of the hole he fell through and lightning strikes me. I fall on my back, the pain is overwhelming, I feel a sharp sting spread from inside my head, suddenly everything is pitch black.

 **Chapter 3-** When I wake up the sky is blood red and there were destroyed buildings, burning cars, and corpses littering Earthrealm. My vision was blurred in my right eye, I couldn't see out of my left, my ears have a loud ringing sound; preventing me from hearing anything. My efforts to get up were useless as move I made stung, I was covered in ashes and blood, there was a gash in my right calf bleeding profusely. A green flash comes from my left side, I can just barely turn my head to see Ermac and Mileena come out of the portal. Mileena says something and points in my direction, a green aura surrounds me, lifting me up and through the portal to Outworld. I lose consciousness again, when I wake up my vision is worse but my hearing got slightly better, there was something giving me oxygen, like a mask of some sort and I was on a bed with just my pants on. A shadow looms over my face and I barely hear Kano's voice,"This one's a dead man walking princess, the rubble broke three of his ribs, an artery is fractured on his left leg, and the chip I found lodged in his brain was fried when he got electrocuted, little to no chance he'll be able to see out of that eye either, even if I put em in a coma he might suffer permanent brain damage." A pink tinted shadow looms over me and I hear Mileena's voice,"Do it Kano, my father saw honor in him, Nathan was devoted to Shao Kahn, he will be useful to me." Kano suddenly alarmed says,"Damn, he's awake, he heard everything." Kano sticks a needle in my arm and I begin to feel weaker until I lose my consciousness.

 **Chapter 4-** We all laugh as my father tells his story, it felt good to have the family all in one place, my father Mason, grandfather Takashi, Priscilla, and my mother Pamela. "I thought they were about to eat me!" my father said while laughing,"Every one of the wolves turned on me, all because I stepped on the alpha's tail!" my father was a wolf trainer, he taught them how to fight alongside soldiers. Pamela trying to catch her breath says,"He ran to the stream, nearly trampled me when I was getting water, wasn't love at first sight,"she laughs,"but he caught on eventually." We continue to tell stories,"Oh Nathan,"Priscilla says,"may you get some tea for me from the couldron?" I get up and fill a cup of tea,"One for you too mother?" I turn around and everyone is gone but my grandmother, I walk up to her, handing the tea to her. "Grandmother where did they go?" Priscilla takes a sip of her tea and responds,"You need to wake up dear." I chuckle,"Yes, I should pay more att-" Priscilla gets up and grabs my shoulders,"Wake up!" Lightning strikes me. I gasp and sit up on the bed, I'm in a room with openings in the wall letting in sunlight, there's a vast desert surrounding the castle. I hear steps coming from far away, eventually a man wearing black and red armor enters the room. "You're awake, I thought you dead."I look around the room, confused I respond,"W-" I start coughing and the man walks up to me,"I am Reiko, you're Nathan correct?"I nod at Reiko still coughing, he then says"Your slumber has lasted a long time Nathan, catch your breath." I grew worrisome and looked at the man,"How long?..." He hesitates and fear surrounds me,"How long?!"I said again, Reiko then responds,"Twelve years Nathan."


End file.
